rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Renderra Family/Army
A roster of soldiers within the ranks of House Renderra, and their tightly knit alliance known as "The Soulwood Pact." The numbers were calculated with a fantasy army formula found on Springhole, accounting for the fact women can also serve in the Renderra Military of Asgarnia, and the Frostshield Raiders of Rellekka. This also acts as a handy spreadsheet to track how many positions a Officers may be placed in. In total, there are around 1000 Soldiers available to the Renderra for offensive purpose. This does not include policing guards, but does include naval crewmen. Renderra King Driez Lucius Renderra, King of Aethyrmont, the Frostshields, the Arrenda, and House Hiroto. Dagger of Shadows and Archer of Light. Lord-General Aeson Renderra, Friend of Elks, Child of Bears, Lord of Starfall. Infantry Each Knight has 25 soldiers in their division including themselves, and each Lord/Lady has five knights. Lady Meaghan Locke, Duchess of the Locke Keys Lady Marina Locke Madame Alyse Locke Sir Ronald Fisher Sir Richard Cook Sir John Smith Lady Aelwen Argall, Countess of Tir Tar Nog (Insert Five names here.) Lord Jean Irongrey, Duke of Port Tyrion Lord Varian Irongrey, Heir of Port Tyrion Baron Ricven Arroway Sir Rylkton Tarmakos Sir Ricfire Tarmakos Madame Veronica the Vigilant Lord Rikkard Renderra, Son of Katlyn Lady Nontle Ehredrache, Baroness of Dracheheim Sir Bartholomew Birchdell Madame Kassandra Cedarstream Madame Rebecca Aspen Sir Ronald Oakshield Halberdiers Lord Carson Renderra, Son of William Each Knight has 25 soldiers in their division, including themself. Sir Byron Talbott Madame Nontle Ehredrache, Baroness of Dracheheim Cavalry Lord''' Prathos Ehredrache, Baron of Dracheheim''' Each Knight has 25 soldiers in their division, including themself. Sir Ernest Adrasteia Sir Ayodele the Swift Artillery Lord Gozdaron Mac Naoimhin, Baron of Kast Holm. Artillery Engineers ensure catapults, cannons, or ballistae are aimed and used properly. They come mostly from a scholarly background, and thus are prone to include more Nobility. However, due to military structure they have a Lord and two Knights to oversee them. Each Knight oversees 20 Engineers. Madame Carmilla DeMarcel Sir Ethan the Intuitive Wizards Lady Diana Irongrey, Duchess of Port Tyrion Wizards are not cheap to become, and as a result the 25 are made mostly of Lords and Knights, or powerful merchant families under the Renderra. Wizards also have the rare right to not wear uniforms, though they often form up together near the Artillery, if not closer to enemy lines to assault structures and enemy formations from closer. There are 25 Wizards total, One Lord over the division, and two knights each watching 11 additional Magi. Sir Nereus Adrasteia Sir Aristarchus Khalaniel Frostshield Chieftain Dunvald Frostshield, head of the Frostshields of Apfelind. Leaves decisions to his Niece and Nephew. Archmage Muirgel Frostmind, Head of the Frostmind family of the Moonclan Each Thane runs a Raiding Longboat, carrying 21 people total. The Thane themself, a Lunar Mage, a navigator, a Housecarl, and another 17 Raiders. Each Raider is considered an Adult among the Fremennik, and has passed the Frostshield trials. Thane Renkir Frostshield Tonkir Frostmind - Lunar Mage Daltin Swiftfoot - Navigator Rakvald Frostshield - Housecarl to Renkir, Son of Dunvald. Thane Wrenna Frostshield Tontor Frostmind - Lunar Mage Jardor Spinewielder - Navigator Jikrak Shieldthrower - Housecarl to Wrenna Thane Tallak Drake Thane Dardur Rockcrusher Thane Baldor the Bastard House Hiroto Daimyo Hiroto Jirou, keeper of Sazan Toichi Mizu Aiko, Head Sea-Singer House Hiroto reserves their Offensive force alone to do combat for the Renderra, leaving two thirds of their military at their islands for protection from the other warring Wushankii. Similar to the Rellekkan raiders, House Hiroto's strict status as an island, sea-faring nation means their offensive force is heavily dependent on sea travel. They pile into boats, each boat carrying a 40 man crew, including one Sea Singer as a Captain, Four Samurai, and 35 Ashigaru (Or Footsoldiers). Morning Sun Crew White Mist Crew Sea Bird Crew Lotus Petal Crew Cherry Blossom Crew Category:Renderra Category:Humans